Jenny ParkeLaine
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Se situe juste après 'Le Début de la Fin'. Spoilers, ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5.


Oneshot. Se situe juste après 'Le Début de la Fin'. Spoilers, ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Jasper Fforde ne m'appartient et je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fic.

_Jenny Parke-Laine_

Ce jour-là, quand Friday Parke-Laine-Next et sa sœur Tuesday rentrèrent chez eux, une surprise étrange les attendait. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte et un son mélodieux se faisait entendre de l'intérieur. Quelqu'un faisait ses gammes au piano. Intrigués, les deux enfants entrèrent et trouvèrent leur père qui se tenait les bras ballants dans le salon. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années parcourait le clavier méthodiquement.

La petite fille tourna la tête et leur sourit sans cesser de jouer. Landen fronça les sourcils et entraîna ses enfants dans la cuisine. « Vous la voyez, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il.

« Mais oui, papa », répondit Tuesday en se débarrassant de son imperméable rose. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est bien ça, le problème. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Jenny et qu'elle a toujours vécu ici. Friday, Tuesday, vous avez une idée de ce que cela veut dire ? »

L'aîné des enfants fit la grimace. « Attends un peu. Aux dernières nouvelles, notre sœur Jenny était une invention d'Aornis Hadès, destinée à pourrir la vie de maman et à compliquer la notre par la même occasion. Pas vrai, Tuesday ? »

« Oui », opina sa sœur. « On s'occupe d'une petite sœur qui n'existe pas depuis qu'on est tout petits. Tout le voisinage est au courant sauf maman. Ça pourrait être une mauvaise blague. Tu l'as interrogée, papa ? »

« Oui, je lui ai posé pas mal de questions », répondit Landen. « Elle connaît vos dates d'anniversaires, le prénom de l'ex copine de Friday, le jeu de mikado en cinq dimensions que Tuesday a inventé… »

A ce moment-là, la fillette déboula dans la cuisine, prit des tranches de pain de mie dans un paquet et les mit dans le grille-pain. Friday inspira à fond. « Jenny, tu veux pas du jus d'ananas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

« Oh, non ! Tuesday et moi, on déteste ça ! » s'étonna la fillette. Landen et ses enfants officiels se regardèrent, effarés. A leur connaissance, personne d'autre qu'eux ne savait que Jenny était censée détester l'ananas.

« Une possibilité », murmura Friday. « Dans un passé possible, Jenny est réellement née. Ça doit être une interférence temporelle. Mais ça devrait ne plus être possible, avec la chronogarde qui vient de disparaître. »

« A moins qu'elle ne vienne d'une dimension parallèle », ajouta Tuesday. « J'ai vu les plans d'un portail inter-dimensionnel dans l'un des carnets d'oncle Mycroft. C'est parfaitement possible. »

Landen soupira. « Y'a des moments où c'est quand même pratique, d'avoir des monstres sacrés en guise d'enfants. Bon, dites-moi, c'est quelle possibilité ? »

A ce moment-là, Jenny, qui avait fini de se préparer des tartines, sortit de la pièce en direction du jardin. Landen et ses aînés lui emboîtèrent le pas. Il n'était pas question de laisser partir cette fillette mystérieuse n'importe où. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater qu'elle n'était nulle part.

« Fin de l'histoire ? » suggéra l'écrivain.

« Je ne crois pas, non », murmura Tuesday. « S'il y a un portail inter-dimensionnel quelque part, il doit toujours être en état d'instabilité ionique, ce qui risque d'entraîner des interférences dans le tissu… »

« Tues, chérie », interrompit son père. « J'aimerais entendre la version pour demeurés. »

« Si elle vient d'une autre dimension et si on ne la renvoie pas chez elle très vite, gros, gros dégâts en perspective. »

Son père et son frère soupirèrent d'exaspération. « Bon, on sonne à toutes les portes et on demande aux gens s'ils n'ont pas vu Jenny », suggéra Friday.

« La Jenny qui n'existe pas ? » s'étonna sa sœur. « Ils vont dire qu'elle passe la nuit chez Ingrid ou qu'elle campe dans le grenier, comme à chaque fois. »

« On demande s'ils n'ont pas vu une fillette de dix ans », proposa de nouveau Friday, « et on leur dit qu'elle est… »

Il s'interrompit, stupéfait, en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à la décrire. Brune, blonde ou rousse ? Grande ou petite ? Cheveux courts ou longs ? Fossettes, taches de rousseur, signes distinctifs ou rien de tout ça ?

« Quelle tête elle a ? » demanda-t-il, pris de court.

Landen se gratta la tête, pensif. « Je n'arrive pas à décrire ses traits non plus », dit-il. « On dirait un personnage de roman qui n'a jamais été décrit. Dites-moi, les enfants, vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a pu s'échapper d'un livre ? »

« Alors là, il y a des gens qui ne vont pas être contents », énonça Tuesday. « C'est un délit dans le monde littéraire. »

« Mais quel bouquin ? » s'énerva Friday. « Elle n'apparaît pas dans _L'affaire Jane Eyre_, ni dans les quatre suivants. D'où vous croyez qu'elle sort ? »

« Un brouillon ? » suggéra son père. « Ou alors une fanfiction ? »

« M'enfin, qui pourrait être assez débile pour écrire une fanfiction sur nous ? »

Friday resta muet quelques instants, puis sourit. « Ça pourrait être un paradoxe temporel », supposa-t-il. « La fanfiction en question n'existe pas encore. Papa, c'est toi l'écrivain. Il faut que tu t'en occupes. »

A ce moment-là, Jenny apparut devant eux en sautant de la plus grosse branche d'un arbre et alla se jeter dans les bras de Landen. « Papa, papa, tu m'emmèneras au zoo, demain ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Et Landen interrogea son fils du regard. Il avait très envie de garder avec lui cette fillette si attachante et de l'offrir à Thursday pour mettre fin à ces angoisses continuelles. Mais Friday secoua la tête. « C'est un paradoxe tangible, papa. Si on le laisse comme ça, ça risque de déchirer le continuum espace-temps. Je suis désolé. »

Landen acquiesça silencieusement et poussa la fillette dans les bras de Tuesday. Puis il monta dans sa chambre pour s'isoler, s'assit, ouvrit son traitement de texte et se mit à écrire.

_Ce jour-là, quand Friday Parke-Laine-Next et sa sœur Tuesday rentrèrent chez eux, une surprise étrange les attendait…_

Note de l'auteur : fic inutile, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !


End file.
